wolfensteinfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Blackhawk1900
Willkommen! Hi Blackhawk1900 - wir freuen uns, dass Wolfenstein Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Adoption of the Wiki Hallo. Ich bin Stephen ("Elecbullet") aus der englischen Website. Vielen Dank für die Erstellung dieser Website für die Wolfenstein Gemeinschaft, aber ich denke, dass mit Ihrer Erlaubnis möchte ich die Kontrolle über die Website zu nehmen. Wenn Sie mich als "Administrator" ("Administratoren") und "Bureaucrat" ("Bürokraten") von dieser Seite, dann könnte ich die Kontrolle über dieses Wiki. Auch wenn ich nicht sprechen diese Sprache, würde ich sehr hart arbeiten, um es mit dem englischen Wiki zu integrieren. Ich habe bereits Links auf die englische Version der gesamten Website hinzugefügt. Mehr Menschen werden in der Lage sein zu finden und lesen Sie die Wiki. Wenn Sie dies tun würde, könnte ich die Seite in Ihrer Abwesenheit zu verwalten. Sie wären frei, beitragen und behalten alle Admin-Rechte. Wenn ich eine andere deutschsprachige Person, die daran interessiert, das Wiki für sich selbst zu treffen, werde ich ihm Administratorrechte. Wenn Sie interessiert sind, lassen Sie mir eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite oder versuchen, mich in der englischen Chatroom finden. Danke. Elecbullet (Diskussion) 05:06, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) English Hello. I am Stephen ("Elecbullet") from the English website. Thank you for creating this website for the Wolfenstein community, however, I think that with your permission I would like to take control of the website. If you would make me an "Administrator" ("Administratoren") and "Bureaucrat" ("Bürokraten") from this page, then I could take control of this wiki. Even though I cannot speak this language, I would work very hard to integrate it with the English wiki. I have already added links to the English version throughout the site. More people will be able to find and read the wiki. If you would do this, I could administer the site in your absence. You would be free to contribute and would retain all the admin rights. If I meet another German-speaking person who is interested in taking the wiki for himself, I will give him administrator rights. If you're interested, leave me a message at my talk page or try to find me in the English chatroom. Thank you. Elecbullet (Diskussion) 05:06, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC)